As technology advances to provide greater mobility, more and more people are carrying and using multiple wireless electronic devices (i.e., an ensemble) for a variety of reasons such as work, education, and/or entertainment. For example, a person may carry and use an ensemble of wireless electronic devices including a laptop computer, a handheld computer, a tablet computer, a wireless (e.g., cordless or cellular) telephone, a pager, an audio and/or video player (e.g., an MP3 player or a digital video disc (DVD) player), a gaming device, a digital camera, a navigation device (e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) device), and/or wireless peripherals (e.g., a headset, a keyboard, a mouse, etc.).